Raman microscopy has been used to investigate molecular structure of various types of matter and materials. This approach involves locating an area of interest with a microscope and then probing the area of interest with a laser. Energy changes in the scattered laser light give rise to a Raman spectrum that can be used to identify or characterize the material of interest.
Despite the progress made in Raman microscopy, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to performing Raman microscopy.